


Jealousy

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi watches Petra and Erwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

His eyes can’t help but follow Petra as she places the coffee cups in front of everyone. Levi nods, saying nothing but she gives him a sweet smile anyway, used to his moods. Hanji nearly knocks the tray out of her hands in excitement but Petra steadies herself and keeps the hot liquid from spilling. It is Erwin that invites her to stay with them and Levi’s eyes narrow as a light blush forms along Petra’s cheeks, a shy smile appearing when she tries to decline.

Her protests are brushed aside and Petra eventually seats herself across from Levi, shoulders stiff and hands nervously fluttering about. He can’t help but watch the two of them across the table, the easy smile on Erwin’s face and the way Petra begins to relax, even laughing at his ridiculous jokes. Erwin has a way with words, his eyes seemingly gentle despite the countless calculating decisions that Levi has been witness to.

The thoughts that enter his mind are bitter and rooted in jealousy and Levi knows they have no real basis. His grip tightens around the mug of coffee, letting the hot liquid burn his throat in an effort to distract himself from the scene across the table. Petra’s eyes follow the movement of Erwin’s hands, her smile growing as she listens to his story and Levi wonders if she knows how much bloodshed those hands are responsible for. If she realizes how many lies and half truths have easily slipped past those lips.

Hanji’s laughter breaks his train of thought and Levi sees the amusement in her eyes. She’s always been a nosy little shit so of course she knows what has caught his attention. She eggs Erwin on, teasing Petra a moment later and Levi knows she’s doing it on purpose. He focuses on Petra, hating the way her gaze is trained on Erwin as he speaks. Levi has seen that look in her eyes before, but this time it is so much softer.

Petra’s hands flutter in front of her mouth as a laugh escapes and Levi knows he’s staring but he doesn’t want to look away. She takes a sip from her own cup and his eyes catch her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Something coils deep within him and for a moment he wants to drag her out of this room, away from Erwin and his sweet, sugar coated words.

He thinks the lack of sleep and the stress of the last expedition may be getting to him. There are a million reasons that he shouldn’t be staring at her mouth and thinking about how soft her lips look and what it would feel like to corner her against the wall and swallow her pretty little sighs as she melts against him. It is easy to imagine her gaze softening, his name falling from her lips as she focuses only on him.

The thoughts are quickly brushed aside and Levi bites back a curse, disgusted with himself. Petra is his subordinate, far too young and much too optimistic. It’s dangerous territory to let his mind wander where it shouldn’t, foolish to focus on something that can never happen.

He takes another mouthful of coffee even though it has long gone cold. The mug clatters to the table a little too harshly as Erwin pats Petra’s shoulder. Levi ignores Hanji’s smirk and the startled expression on Petra’s face. He should excuse himself, leave the room and let the three of them enjoy this rare moment of peace but the knowing look on Erwin’s face keeps him rooted to the spot, unable to move.


End file.
